Sebuah Janji
by the.crime
Summary: Sebuah janji yang menyelamatkanku, janji yang menyadarkanku, dan janji yang sudah terikat dengannya untuk selalu bersama.


Charlotte.

By : Jun Maeda.

Sebuah janji.

.

.

.

Ku baringkan badanku ditempat tidur pasien dengan nyaman, ruangan yang senyap, hanya bunyi indikator detak jantung, tetesan air ditabung infus yang terhubung ke lenganku,  
Air mata ku mulai menetes, membasahi pipiku hingga badan ku bergetar ketika kenangan yang lampau terlintas dibenakku,

*flash one side

"Ayu, Ayumi,...Aaayyyuuummmiiii, Kau dimana? Ayumiiiiii"

Teriak seorang remaja di puing reruntuhan salah satu bangunan sekolah elit, remaja tersebut mencari dan menggali bekas reruntuhan untuk mencari seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya,  
Tak ada balasan yang terdengar,

"Yuu, awas disana sangat berbahaya" teriak seorang Gadis yang seumuran dengannya yang mempunyai rambut Putih mutiara yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Keadaan pemuda tak jauh didepannya,  
Ingin Dia mendekat namun ditahan oleh temannya,

...deg...

"Yuu, aawwaasssss"  
teriak Sang Gadis ketika melihat puing bangunan yang roboh akan menimpa Pemuda tersebut, dirinya mencoba untuk Berontak dari kekangan temannya,  
Dengan segenap kekuatan akhirnya dirinya lepas dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan pemuda didepannya.

"Nao-san, jangannn kesanaaa"  
teman sang Gadis mencoba mengejar, namun Semua sudah terlambat,

"Yuu..., ttiiiddaaaakk..."

'Bbbrraakkkkk...  
Runtuh sudah Puing Bangunan tersebut, sehingga menimpa sang pemuda dibawah puing tersebut..

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah, Aku sekarang yang hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidur Bahu sebelah kanan ku patah, dan tulang kaki ku retak,  
Namun semua penderitaan yang telah ku alami, tak sepedih akan kenyataan yang telah menamparku,  
Adikku, keluarga ku satu-satunya tewas, Otosaka Ayumi, Dia lah adik perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat ku sayangi, sekarang telah pergi meninggalkanku,

"Cihh, Kuso,..kuso" rutukku yang tak bisa berbuat apap-apa tuk melindungi bahkan menyelamatkan nyawa adikKu,

Dan Aku pun kembali menangis dalam diam hingga tertidur,

"Ayumi, Maafkan kakakmu ini", kata yang tersirat sebelum kesadaranku terlelap dalam mimpi,

Disisi lain terlihat Seorang Gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih mengkilat bagai mutiara, sedang termagu sedih dibalik Pintu,  
Menatap sedih dibalik Kaca. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang telah terlelap di tempat tidurnya,

"Yuu, maafkan Aku karena kesalahanku" lirih sang Gadis dengan Air mata menggenang di pelupuk Matanya sambil menjauh kembali kekamar Inapnya.

Selepas tiga minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Adik perempuan Otosaka Yuu,  
Otosaka Yuu yang biasa akrab dipanggil Yuu hanya melalui Hari-hari perawatannya dirumah Sakit dengan perasaan Hampa,  
Hingga akhirnya Yuu dibolehkan pulang ke apartemennya,  
Berjalan pelan dilorong Apartemen untuk menuju ruangan tempat Dia tinggal, berjalan tertatih dibantu oleh satu tongkat,  
Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Yuu pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam,

"Tadaima.." ucapnya pelan dengan Sesak didada yang ditahannya,

"Okaeri.." Balas Seseorang dari dalam,

...deg...

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yuu berjalan kedalam ruangan untuk mencapai ruangan tengah,  
Hatinya berdebar, perasaanya mulai gundah, bahkan tongkat penyangga untuk nya berjalan pun terlepas, dirinya tak menghiraukan Rasa sakit dikakinya,  
Setelah mencapai diruang tengah, dirinya terpaku akan kehadiran Seorang Gadis yang sangat dikenalnya, seorang gadis manis yang sangat dicintainya namun tak sanggup tuk di ungkapkan,  
Seorang Gadis dengan nama lengkap Tomori Nao, temas sekelasnya yang merangkap sebagai ketua Osis, berdiri manis didepannya sambil memegang sebuah Nampan berisi makanan,  
Makanan yang sangat dikenalnya, namun di bencinya, sebuah perasaan rindu bercampur sedih telah kembali mengisi relung hatinya yang terdalam mengingatkan akan masakan kesukaan Adiknya yang telah tiada.

"Yuu, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tomori kwatir terhadap Yuu yang sangat kesusahan berjalan dan dengan sigap Nao meletetakan Nampan Makanan yang dipeganvnya diatas meja, untuk membantu Yuu berjalan dan mengarahkannya ketempat duduk,

"Tomori, kenapa Kau ada disini?" Pertanyaan dengan nada datar dilontarkan oleh Yuu dan hal itu membuat Hati Tomori sempat merasakan perih walau sedikit,

"Aku cuma kwatir terhadap mu Yuu, maka itu Aku mengunjungi apartemen mu dan membuatkan Makanan kesukaanmu" jawab Tomori dengan nada pelan.  
Dan Yuu hanya bisa diam, melihat makanan yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan kosong,

"Yuu" panggil Tomori, tapi tak dihiraukannya,

Akhirnya suasana kembali sepi, dan secara perlahan Yuu mengambil sendok lalu memulai memakan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan pelan

"Ra..rasanya Sama" ucap Yuu pelan, perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir,

"Sukurlah, Yuu" ucap Tomori

"Bagaimana Bisa?". Tanya Yuu disela tangisnya.  
Tomori pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Yuu, lalu Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang terlihat usang lalu membukanya lembar per lembar,  
"Dulu, Ayu-chan sempat memamerkan buku catatan ini kepadaku, katanya 'Ini adalah buku resep masakan kesukaan Yuu-Onichan yang ditulis oleh Ibuku'.."  
Jelas Tomori kepada Yuu yang hanya terus menyantap makanan itu,  
"Ayu-chan sempat kwatir karena setiap Dia membuat Makanan kesukaanMu itu Rasanya akan selalu berbeda, Namun Aku pikir itu tidak masalah jika Dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatinya dan hal itulah yang Aku ingat untuk membuatkanmu Masakan kesukaanmu itu"  
Lanjut Tomori, dan Yuu pun hanya menanggapi,  
"Sial, meskipun Rasanya Manis dan Buruk, tapi,..tapi,,..apa ini"  
Yuu masih makan dengan lahap dan akhirnya Yuu menghabis Makanan tersebut, dan tak Lupa Tomori meletakan segelas Teh Ocha hangat, dan diteguk Habis oleh Yuu,

Keduanya pun kembali terdiam,  
"Ne Tomori, Apa yang Harus Ku lakukan mulai saat ini?" tanya Yuu  
"Yuu bagaimana kalau kita kembali kesekolah seperti biasa lagi, dan melakukan kegiatan Osis bersama" jawab Tomori yang sepertinya sudab mulai kesifat Tsundere nya,  
Karena telah melihat perubahan Ekspresi Yuu yang sudah tenang dan tak bersifat dingin lagi,

"kau memang hebat Tomori, jadi baiklah, Aku akan mencoba untuk menjalani semua seperti biasa, walau..." Yuu terdiam sesaat,  
"Walau harus Sendiri, namun Aku takkan kesepian lagi, karena Ada Kau, Jojiro dan Yusa-chan"

"Sukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Tomori senang,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Tomori, Yuu beserta teman-teman kembali seperti semula, dan Yuu pun telah berusaha untuk menerima keadaan,

.  
.

.

Siang ini Tomori menyuruh Anggota Osis untuk berkumpul diruang Osis, dan akan membicarakan hal yang penting,  
Setelah Yuu, Yusa dan Jojiro berkumpul maka Tomori meletakkan Dua buah kertas tiket Nonton Konser yang ditiket itu tertulis sebuah Nama Band  
"ZHIEND" ..  
"Jadi Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membahas... Siapa yang mau menemaniKu untuk menonton Konser ZHIEND?" tanya Tomori sedikit semangat tentang Band Favorit kakaknya,

"hahhh, tapikan Tiketnya Cuma Dua, dan seharusnya yang menemanimu bagaimana Yuu saja" usul Jojiro dan di dukung oleh anggukan semangat Yusa,

"Heh, baiklah, Biar aku yang menemanimu Tomori" pasrah Yuu, karena pasti takkan bisa mengelak  
"Yosshhh, baiklah sudah diputuskan bahwa Otosaka Yuu akan menemaniku untuk nonton konser ZHIEND" keputusan akhir dari pertemuan Osis kali Ini,

.

.

.

...

"Maaf Tomori Aku sedikit telat". Seru Yuu setelah sampai ditempat janjian mereka bertemu untuk nonton Konser

"tak apa, lagian konsernya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi".

...

Setengah jam kemudian, Yuu dan Tomori telah berada dikursi penonton dalam gedung yang akan diadakan Konser,  
Tiba-tiba lampu mati dan membuat semua para penonton senyap, dan selanjutnya terdengar dentingan gitar dan disusul bunyi Drumm,, maka dimulailah penampilan Band Zhiend yang membuat semua penonton bersorak ramai akan lagu yang menggema,

*lets play A song of Zhiend 'Trigger'

...deg...

'perasaan apa ini, Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya' pikir Yuu. 'Tapi dimana, Padahal Baru kali ini Aku tahu lagu ini' dan Yuu pun mulai tak tenang,  
Perasaan Hampa,...  
Kenangan yang pahit...  
Dan perlahan ingatan yang memaksa masuk melalui memori otaknya, hingga Yuu berteriak kesakitan memegang kepalanya hingga Akhirnya pingsan.

"Yuu,..yuu,,,,, sadarlah, apa yang terjadi,, Yuu.." Tomori disampingnya Kwatir dan berusaha membangun kan Yuu

Hingga semua pandangan dalam mata Yuu mulai menggelap,

...

*One side..

Setelah Diriku sadar, Aku mengingat semuanya, sebuah ingatan Masa lalu Ku didalam Dimensi waktu yang berbeda namun Alur waktu tetap sama,  
Dimana semua ingatan semua orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan ditahan dan dikarantina dari dunia luar, kami dijadikan sebuah bahan penelitian tanpa pri kemanusiaan,  
Diperlakukan bagai binatang, dan Aku pun mengingat dimana Ayumi dibawa paksa oleh para Ilmuwan gila untuk di teliti, sehingga aku membuat sebuah rencana penyelamatan Ayumi beserta Kakak ku  
Dan semua rencana yang telah berjala diluar kendaliku, semua kacau, ketika para ilmuwan Gila itu memaksa untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan Ayumi hingga semua hancur, Aku pun terus mencari keberadaan Ayumi dengan cara merampas kemampuan mereka secara satu persatu,  
Namun semua Sia-sia, dan tak ada pilihan lain, maka Harapan satu-satunya adalah kemampuan kakak ku, yaitu Pengendalian waktu, dimana Dia bisa kembali kemasa lalu atau kemasa depan dengan kemampuannya,  
Hingga Aku menemukan Kakak ku, dan kuserahkan selebihnya terhadap dirinya Hingga Semua waktu berputar tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kakakKu,

...

Setelah semua Ingatan Itu mengalir dalam diriku, dan itu membuatku merasa ane, kenapa ingatan yang seharusnya berada dijalur waktu dan dimensi berbeda bisa terhubung denganku,  
Dan setelah beberapa Hari berlalu, Akhirnya aku dikejutkan dengan Kehadiran kakak Ku yang masih hidup, dan kami pun memulai rancana Awal yaitu, keselamatan Hidup tuk Ayumi,

Dengan perencanaan yang Matang Aku terpaksa merampas kemampuan pengendalian Waktu oleh kakakKu, karena Dirinya sudah tak bisa lagi menggunakan kemampuannya, lantaran kedua Matanya telah Buta dan Dirinya tak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya,

Maka aku kembali kewaktu Dimana Ayumi masih Hidup dan sebelum Insiden itu terjadi Aku sudah merampas kemampuan Adikku, ini pun demi keselamatannya dan kesempatan Kedua yang Kumiliki,  
Dan waktu pengulangan yang ku lompati kemasa lalu, Ku lalui seperti Biasanya, hingga Aku terdengar kabar bahwa Sahabat Dekat kakak ku dan Tomori ditangkap oleh kemungkinan Para ilmuwan gila yang mengetahui keberadaan Kami,

Dan Penyelamatan pun berhasil namun Harus dibayar dengan kematian Sahabat Kakak ku yang mencoba melindungi Tomori, dan Mata kanan ku pun terluka parah sehingga Aku tak bisa melakukan kemampuan pengulangan Waktu ku  
Semenja itu Kakak menjadi sedih, Tomori merasa bersalah dan depresi, Akankah Kami bisa menikmati kehidupan Normal Layaknya remaja Biasa tanpa kemampuan ini, karena Kemampuan ini tak ubahnya dengan wabah penyakit, yang hanya membawa kesedihan, kepedihan,

Dan sekarang, Aku kembali menerima perawatan medis, mata Kanan ku sudah buta, dan aku hanya bisa melihat dengan mata kiri,  
Apakah semua kesalahanku, hanya karena egois akan ego ku untuk Ayumi yang telah mengubah alur masa lalu dan memunculkan masa depan yang menyedihkan,

.

.

.

'Tok...tok..'

"masuk saja" seru Yuu, dan terlihatlah Tomori yang berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Yuu.

"Apakah Kau sudah merasa Baikan" tanya Tomori,  
"aku Rasa sudah," jawab ku,

'Aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedih Itu lagi, Aku tak ingin Dia meninggalkanku lagi, aku.,, aku...' pikirku ketika menatap Tomori yang hanya tertuntuk diam

"Ne Tomori, apakah ada cara untuk kita bisa menikmati hidup normal" tanya ku pada nya, dan hal itu membuatnya tersentak,

"ada" katanya pelan, "dengan tiadanya kemampuan kusus ini" lanjutnya,

Dan aku pun berfikir, apakah aku harus merampas semua kemampuan mereka yang ada didunia ini, mungkin bisa, mungkin bisa,  
"dan kurasa Ini lah takdir akan kemampuan Dasar ku Tomori" kata ku santai namun Tomori mengerti arti dari kalimatku tadi,

"Jangan, jangan, kau tak bolehh..." suaranya terputus dengan jari telunjukku telah berada dibibirnya,

"Shhhtttt, tenang lah, Tomori tentang yang barusan Biar kan aku yang menanggung semua, ku rasa memang kemampuan ku ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk hal itu" jawab ku dengan senyum, dan Tomori pun hanya diam,

Keesokan Harinya Aku pun menemui Kakak ku dan menceritakan semua akan rencana yang sudah ku susun, dan seperti dugaan ku dia menolak dengan keras,  
Dan hal itu tak membuat keputusanku akan berubah, dan dengan pendirianku, aku memohon dan menerangkan Pada kakak ku hingga Dia Akhirnya mengerti dan mengizin kan ku  
Hingga semua keperluanku sudah disiapkannya, dan sekarang Aku sudah berada dibandara untuk berangkat keluar Negri demi merampas semua kemampuan yang ada didunia ini, tekatku sudah bulat,  
Didepanku sudah ada teman-teman Osis dan kakak beserta Ayumi adikku, yang ingin mengantarku tuk berangkat Naik pesawat, dan setelah itu ketika aku pergi berangkat,  
Seseorang telah menarik tanganku, dan diakhiri sebuah pelukan yang erat, dan yang melakukannya adalah Tomori,  
"Yuu, kembalilah dengan selamat" bisik nya pelan di telingaku,

Dan Aku pun membalas pelukannya,  
"Baik, Aku akan kembali dan bila saat itu tiba mohon tunggulah Aku, karena...karena... Aku Mencintaimu Tomori". balasku dengan linangan air mata hingga membuat Tomori menganggukan kepalanya didalam pelukanku,

"baik, baik Aku akan menunggumu walau sampai Kapan pun, dan setelah Kau kembali Kita akan menikmati waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih da, kau Harus janji" Dia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan aku pun mengaitkan Jari kelingkingku, sehingga itu adalah ikatan Janji Kami,

Setelah janji terucap aku pun Mencium Kening Tomori, untuk menyalurkan betapa Aku mencintainya hingga ciuman Itu terlepas dan Aku berbalik untuk berangkat menuju pesawat yang akan membawaku Ke luar Negri tanpa berbalik melihat yang lain,  
Aku hanya melambaikan tangan untuk terakir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Setahun Sudah terlewati, sebagian besar negara dan benua telah ku jelajahi.  
Merampas dan merampas kemampuan yang lain, hingga membuat diriku semakin berbeda,

.  
.

.

Merampas, dan merampas, Untuk apa Aku melakukan ini, untuk siapa Aku melakukan ini,  
Apa gunanya aku melakukan semua ini, semuanya telah berubah Bahkan Ingatan ku mulai memudar,

"Akkuuuu Sudah Lelah". Teriakku entah kepada siapa,  
"aku lelah, aku lelah"

Namun Hati kecilku selalu membisikan Sebuah Nama yanv asing ku dengar,

'berjanjilah untuk kembali'. Aku, kembali kemana, kepada siapa,

"Arrggggghhhhh, Kkkuuusssoooo" teriakku

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kemampuan terakhir adalah ' keberanian ya". hah semua sudah selesai, semua suda berakir,

Aku ingin tidur, " aku sudah lelah, semua sudab selesai"

Tubuhku semakin lemah, dab kesadaran ku semakin memudar, 'Akhirnya selesai, Aku harus kembali, aku sudah berjanji'

" kembali kemana?, berjanji pada siapa?". hah, dan akirnya semua pandanganku menjadi gelap,

"Yuu, Bertahanlahhhhh"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun lagi, ditempat yang tidak asing lagi,  
'hah, rumah sakit lagi' pikirku ketika Diri ku sudab terbangun, dan ketika aku menoleh kesamping aku melihat seorang Gadis yang tak asing bagi ku sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah Buku,

"apa Kau sudah sadar Yuu?" Tanya nya seolah mengenalku,  
"Kau berhasil Yuu, dan Kau telah menepati Janjimu" sambungnya Lagi  
Dan aku pun mencoba duduk diranjang,  
"Maaf, Apakah Aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku, yang membuat wajah nya menjadi terkejut  
Dan setelahnya dirinya menunduk,  
"Aku..aku adalah Kekasihmu" jawabnya dengan Linangan air mata,  
"tapi aku tak mengingatmu" kata ku mencoba untuk senyum agar tak membuatmu sedih, seakan membuat hati ku perih. Kenapa, kenapa aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya,... Tentu saja pasti, Kau telah berusaha mengambil puluhan ribu kemampuan dari seluruh dunia, dan pasti itu akan membuat dirimu dan otak mu tak bisa menampung semua itu" jawabnya pelan yang tak bisa Ku mengerti

"Ta..ttapi me..melihat mu kembali dengan selamat dan kau telah memenuhi janjimu, dan sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, Orang yang akan selalu disamping saat ini dan hingga waktu kedepan Nanti, karena Aku juga mencintaimu". sambungnya dengan memberikan aku sebuah pelukan yang erat, kehangatan yang dulu pernah kurasakan tapi dimana, kapan  
Hingga hati kecilku menjawab, dengan bisikan lirih dari mulutku disamping telinganya,

"janji dan aku kembali, To..to..moorii" bisik ku,  
dia pun mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga tanpa sadar aku pun membalas pelukan hangatnya,

"Okaeri, Yuu" bisiknya dengan tangisan bahagia,

"Ta..ta..daa..ima"...

End,,,

Ge galau ,,, me...


End file.
